puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orca Island (Midnight)
Orca Island is an outpost island in the . There are four known routes from the island: , , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural Resources They can be bid on at the fort. Buildings ; Fort : O Fort Tuna ; Iron monger : Blow Holes ; Dusted buildings : Rusty Poker (iron monger) History — 2004-8-07, Widows and Orphans won the island in an uncontested opening blockade of the island. Orca became the first colonized outpost island. Shortly after winning the island, the flag built O Fort Tuna, the fort. — 2005-1-22, Widows and Orphans successfully defended the island in a three round blockade against The Midnight Sun. 2005-1-26, Widows and Orphans transferred control of Orca to DeathDrakkar. The flag built an iron monger, House o' Pain which was later renamed to Rusty Poker. — 2005-2-19, DeathDrakkar successfully defended the island in a three round blockade against . 2005-4-07, DeathDrakkar transferred the island to . 2006-6-24, transferred the island back to DeathDrakkar. — 2005-9-10, Black Sheep Brigade defeated DeathDrakkar in a three round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2005-11-19, Faminto por Sangue attacked the island as part of an event blockade to transfer control of the island, winning the blockade in three rounds. — 2006-2-04, Faminto por Sangue successfully defended the island in a four round non-sinking blockade against Pirates of The Keys. — 2006-10-01, Faminto por Sangue successfully defended the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Faminto por Cerebros. Faminto por Cerebros was a temporary flag formed by the crew Barnacle for Brains. If successful in their attack, the crew had promised to raffle off control of the island to any participating allies. — 2006-11-19, Faminto por Sangue successfully defended the island in a three round non-sinking blockade against Avast Party People. — 2007-2-18, Faminto por Sangue successfully defended the island against an attack by Spirit of the Game. Spirit of the Game conceded the blockade after two rounds citing fleet restrictions. — 2007-3-18, Avast Party People won control of the island in a sinking blockade. Despite returning the war declaration, Faminto por Sangue did not mount a defense. — 2007-7-01, Avast Party people successfully defended the island against the Brigand King The Widow Queen. Her forces were depleted in round two, leaving round three uncontested. — 2007-8-19, Don't Panic defeated Avast Party People in a four round blockade to take control of the island. — 2007-9-08, The Widow Queen's flag Black Veil took control of the island in a four round blockade. Don't Panic did not mount a defense, but some unaffiliated ships won a round for them. — 2007-9-15, The Widow Queen successfully defended the island against two attackers - Avast Party People and Riot. Riot pulled out of the blockade after round 3 due to lack of ships and Avast Party People managed to win two rounds before losing in the fifth round. — 2007-10-20, Broadsiders defeated The Widow Queen in three rounds to take control of the island. — 2007-12-01, Broadsiders successfully defended the island against the Brigand King Admiral Finius. — 2010-4-17, Broadsiders successfully defended the island in a five round blockade against two attackers - Bedlam and Fearless Tigers. — 2010-9-11, Broadsiders successfully defended the island in a four round blockade against Tyr's Own. The flag Misty Men also dropped a chest but did not actually contest the blockade. — 2011-11-12, Broadsiders successfully defended the island against the Brigand King Azarbad the Great. — 2011-12-17, Bipolar defeated Broadsiders in a three round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island.